1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a power amplifying apparatus and an audio system.
2. Background Art
Conventional power amplifying apparatuses used as a speaker amplifier of an on-board car audio system include a bridge-tied load (BTL) power amplifying apparatus.
The BTL power amplifying apparatus has a pair of amplifying circuits and therefore has an advantage that it can nominally double both the voltage and current supplied to the speaker and raise the maximum output electric power.